The adverse environmental effects from the consumption of fossil fuel have motivated both public and private sectors to seek clean energy conversion technologies such as battery systems. In the past, many battery types have been developed and used, with their respective advantages and disadvantages. For its chemical properties, including high charge density, lithium material has been used as a battery electrode. For example, in a rechargeable lithium-ion battery, lithium ions move from negative electrode to the positive electrode during discharge. In the basic operations of a lithium battery, an electrode material undergoes a reaction with lithium, and the performance of the material is an important aspect of a battery.
Unfortunately, conventional battery systems and their manufacturing and processes result in relatively high cost, low energy density batteries that may not meet market demands for many applications. Therefore, it is desirable to have new systems and fabrication techniques for batteries.